The present invention relates to access panels for garments and more particularly to hidden access panels in the seats of garments of unitary construction. Various types of garment drop seats have been proposed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,852,824 and 3,949,427. An improved seat has been needed to allow the wearer to open the seat without difficulty, to maintain garment structural integrity and fit, and at the same time to maintain an aesthetically fashionable look desirable in the business of couture.
The present invention affords a solution to the problem of providing garments of unitary construction so that the wearer can use toilet facilities without disrobing and without detracting, reducing or diminishing the aesthetic appearance of the garment or the fitting characteristics.